CrossDressing Isn't Fun
by Israfel.R
Summary: It started as a simple game. Then a bet. So, why didn't Sora see it coming? Three vs one. He loses and now has to be a girl for a month! And Riku is showing some signs! (Yaoi)
1. Hell broke lose

Halo Sora: Hola! This is not my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! I didn't post the other one. Well, by the title you should know what this story means.

Sora: Damn you!

Halo Sora: Anyway. This story is in Sora's POV. If you don't like tell me! Now the disclaimer! (Takes paper out) Sora do it!

Sora: (Grabs paper) Halo Sora does not own Kingdom Hearts.

Halo Sora: Thanks! And this is a Yaoi story! If you don't like then you should not have picked this story!

Sora: Duh! Why would anyone read this crap!

Halo Sora: You should be happy I choose you as my writer's name!

/Cross-dressing isn't fun/

I asked myself over and over why I joined this fucked up race. Yes, to prove I'm better. But how did I lose! And to a cause like that! I knew this wouldn't been a good. And who thought of this? My so-called friend, Kairi, and a perky girl called Selphie! I now know they are out to get me! You like to know what's wrong, right? I do, too. It all started as a simple race. Riku and I were going to have a race, like always, but Wakka and Tidus wanted to join. We had no problems with it. Then Kairi and Selphie wanted to make it interesting.

The thing was I didn't think I would end up last. The two bitches-from-hell, said last place loser has to dress up as a girl. Yes, you read it right. GIRL! I can't believe this! With so much confidence all four of us raced. The rules were anything goes. Unlucky for me it was a three-on-one! I lost and then the next thing I know is that I'm in Kairi's room being changed into a female!

I don't really know what's going on but Selphie put make-up on me while Kairi took out the clothes for today. But it's not only for a day. No they want it for a month! Not day or a week, a month! Damn it!

Kairi dumped the clothes next to me and Selphie looked at me with that big girly smile! Why does it feel like this is not what I think! Why is she smiling! Why!

"You know Kairi." Selphie said still smiling. "He really didn't need it!"

What! Did she just call me a girl!

"Where's the straighten iron?" Selphie asked.

"To you're right!" Kairi said smiling, too.

I stared at them. I swear they have just grown horns and devil wings! I am going to die! Why does this happen to me! I'm only fifteen. I have one year to dive! Through mom taught me.

Selphie looked at me still smiling! God save me! She began to straighten my hair, making it really hot. What is she doing! Burning it off! I knew she was evil! Evil witch from hell!

"What's your favorite color?" Kairi asked.

"Make it black!" Selphie said. "Let's make him Goth!"

"Punk?" Kairi asked.

"Yup!" Selphie said.

Great. I'm a Punk Goth now. I mean I love the color black. It's the top of my favorite color. Black, blue, and red! If I didn't believe not to hit girl I would of beat the crap out of them. Or they'll bet me up. I'm thinking of running to Gothic City. I have an E-mail buddy called Luke he leaves there. I can stay at his place!

"Vola!" Selphie said putting her hands up. "I'm done!"

I touch my hair witch is now straight and soft. It's kinda long, too. Little passed my ears.

"Now for the clothes!" Kairi said handing them to me.

"I didn't know you wear black?" I said to Kairi. Seriously I didn't.

"It's my modern-day vampire clothes!" Kairi said. "I had to go to Gothic City for them!"

"Ooh." I said uncomfortable.

"We'll go wait out side, and put the panties on, too!"

Then they left. Damn bitches-from-hell! You know I like that saying. I looked at the clothes and put them on. All of it. I looked in the mirror and I was a different person. I'm not a boy anymore! But a cute Goth girl! I mean…Did I say cute? Crap! It's controlling me!

I walked to the door and took my final breath. I opened it and Kairi and Selphie were looking at me. I looked at the floor and sighed.

"Oh my god!" Kairi screamed. "You're so cute! Talk like a girl!"

I looked at her with flames in my eyes. Damn her! Girl voice! I'm a boy! I can't talk like a girl!

"Hello." I said softly and girly. Crap! It was good, too!

"Oh GOD!" Selphie screamed in my face. "You're so cute!"

"Thanks…I guest?" I said in my normal voice.

"No." Kairi said. "Girl voice."

I rolled my eyes. Fuck Kairi! "Okay." I said in my girl voice.

"Now all you need is a name!" Selphie said.

"Just use Sora." Kairi said. "It's a girl name."

What! I know it's a girl name but what!

"Okay!" Selphie said smiling. "To the others!"

Kairi and Selphie grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the house to were the guys were. They were at the beach swimming. I looked at them hoping they didn't see me but Tidus did.

"Look at Sora!" Tidus yelled pointing at me.

Fuck.

"He looks so cute." Wakka said.

Riku, Tidus, and Wakka came out and looked me over like some new toy. I saw Riku smile. Why is he smiling?

"Yup!" Tidus said.

"Were did the Goth clothes come from?" Wakka asked.

"It was my costume." Kairi said.

"He looks hot that way." Riku said still smiling. Why? I still don't know?

I felt my self blushed. Hot? Wow.

"So," Selphie said. "Tomorrow will you take Sora to Gothic City, Riku?"

Riku nodded. "Sure thing."

What! "WHAT! This was only for a month!"

"I know." Kairi said. "But I really don't have clothes to fit you."

"How about Selphie!" I yelled. "She fattier!"

"What!" Selphie yelled. "Fuck off!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Any ways." Riku said. "I got to met my friends."

Great more loser to pick on me. But I look like a girl now! Wait… Riku might tell! Ah! I'll be screwed! They'll laugh! No!

"Well, see ya later!" Riku said and winked at me while walking away.

What was that for? I'm so confused! These girl clothes are screwing my brain now! Nooooooo!

/End Chap/

Halo Sora: Okay. I'llstop it there! So tell me what you think!

Sora: Why was Riku like that? (Confused)

Halo Sora: It's an Yaoi story right?

Sora: (Nods)

Halo Sora: Well, put it together!

Sora: (Thinks)

Halo Sora: Don't hurt you brain! Review while Sora thinks. (Mutters) This will take long.


	2. Shopping in Gothic City

Halo Sora: Hello! Welcome back!

Sora: (Mutters) Hi.

Halo Sora: I got really a lot of reviews! I love you guys! (Hugs everyone)

Sora: I hate you guys!

Halo Sora: (Confused) Why?

Sora: You get to write more.

Halo Sora: Whatever! (Happy) Do the disclaimer!

Sora: Why don't you do it? Everyone in your stories does it! Why!

Halo Sora: If any one wants to know tell me but for now disclaimer!

Sora: Halo Sora owns nothing but Gothic city and some characters.

Halo Sora: Good boy! To the story!

/Cross-Dressing isn't Fun/

Well, Riku is going to take me to the city. That's good. But not like this! Fucking Kairi and Selphie are letting me get my own clothes! I don't know what girls wear! I have no idea why girls wear bras, too. I mean I do but …I don't wear one. My story is my family never had over sized boobs. Or in this case none.

Kairi and Selphie were in my room doing whatever! I really don't care. I'm taking a frizzing cold shower. I always do when I feel uncomfortable. I used to it now so I don't jump at the ice cold water. Then I heard the door get pound on.

"Get over here, fucker!" Riku yelled. "We'll be late!"

Ooh! Like I care? "Wait! Dumb-ass!" I yelled back.

I turn the cold water off and jumped out. I put the girl clothes I had on yesterday and my black combat boots. Then my black and red hoodie. My hair was straight before I got in and now for the lipstick. God I thought I'll never say that! I looked for the blood red lipstick it was Selphie's. I put it on. Damn I look hot! Wow! I got out and saw Kairi smiling. I frowned and Riku came from my room with Selphie. Ooh! What were they doing! Wait Selphie looks pissed? I guest nothing happened! Good! I mean…It's my room. No sex!

"Sora!" Kairi said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Riku is going to take you to the city now."

"Okay." I said in boy voice. Then Kairi shocked her head. I sighed. "Okay!" I said in my girl voice.

Riku and Selphie laughed at me and I rolled my eyes. Damn losers!

"Lets go, Sora." Riku said grabbing my arm.

We walked with Kairi and Selphie giving me ideas what to buy. I nod each time and Riku still hasn't let go of me! When we got to the piers. I waved to the Bitches from hell and Riku and I went to sit down. I was so happy! The city! I've never been there! My mom does all the time because of work and shopping for clothes. I've seen movies and what Riku says it sounds like fun. I can't wait! Wait…Is that guy looking at me? Eww, he winked! Ahh! What in the world! And Riku hasn't let go of my hand, too? Why! I'm so confused! I moved closer to Riku and the guy stopped and started looking at some girl now. I grabbed my hand away and Riku frowned. Okay? Why?

"Are we there yet?" I asked shifting and in my girl voice.

Riku shocked his head. "You're so lazy!"

"I'm not lazy!" I yelled. "I bored! There's a big difference!"

Riku snorted and got up to be taller. I got up but unluckily for me I'm shorter! Riku smiled and turned around walking away. I'm a confused kid. I'll admit that. I sometimes get things slower like sex jokes. Yes, we joked about sex and crap like that, but it's Riku's fault! He thinks he's some sex god! Eww! The thought! Eww! That guy's looking at me!

I run over to Riku and pulled his arm to me and stick my tongue at the weirdo! I looked at the city then at Riku. Who was smiling. He's weird, too. The boot stopped and we got off and same guy pinched my butt! Who the hell! The have no respect! I guest this is how Kairi and Selphie has it. But I'm not calling them cute! Seriously! I'm not!

We stopped in front of a few people. All is wearing black. I guest, Gothic City serves it name. They look scary, too. And dead.

"Where's the boy?" The one with blue hair asked.

He's going to tell them! Ahh! I'm going to die! Please Riku! Don't!

"I couldn't bring him." Riku said. "He said he didn't want to come."

"So you brought a bitch?" The same one said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Bitch! I'm no bitch!

"This is Sora." Riku said. They looked at me. "She's another girl on the island."

Thank you Riku! Thank You!

"Two Sora's?" He said. Riku nodded. "Whatever. I'm Phoenix."

"I'm Ed!" Said the girl with blond hair. Isn't Ed a boy's name?

"I'm Roy." The one with red hair said.

"Hi." I said. "Nice to met Riku's Friends."

Phoenix laughed. What! Is my girl acting badly! "Is that what Riku called us! His friends! I thought we were just bring backers!"

I'm confused! Riku has no real friends then the others and me!

"So that how it is?" Riku asked calmly. "Then I won't give you a chance at Sora!"

What! "What!" I yelled. "Me!"

Riku looked at me and frowned. "Not you! The boy!"

Ooh. Ooh! What! He thinks I'm gay now! I'm not! No! Nonononononono!

Phoenix blushed and Roy flashed eyes at him. "You like Sora!" Roy yelled. "I thought!"

Then Roy walked off.

"Roy!" Phoenix yelled. He looked at Riku. "Look at what you done!"

Then Phoenix walked off to get Roy. I looked at Ed who has a black bag. She walked up to Riku and handed the bag.

"You lest it." She said. "Phoenix didn't want it in his house because of Roy." She ended nodding. "See ya later!"

Then she ran off. Okay? They left. Good! They're weird! I looked at Riku whom was looking in the bag. I wonder? I looked over his shoulder and looked in the bag. It was clothes? Okay…?

"Can we go?" I asked.

Riku looked at me and nodded. He grabbed my arm and took me into the city. There were people who we stopped to talk to, more of Riku's friends and co-workers. I didn't know Riku works! WOW! I learn a lot here! We went to a store and I got girl clothes and one boy outfit! I'm going to look so cool! In my boy clothes. Not girl clothes. Then we went to walk around.

Riku didn't tell me were he works but who cares! We had lunch and we went shopping again! There's lots of pub and clubs to hang out in. This city rocks! I'm going to come here more! And I realized Riku looked at me a lot. I still don't know why, too. When I look at him he looks away fast.

"Sora." Riku said. We were in a bookstore in the back looking at books, well, at lest me. "I want to tell you something." I grabbed a book and smiled greatly.

"Buy it for me!" I said smiling with the book in front of me.

Riku smiled and took the book. "Do you really want it?"

I nodded. "Please! I used my money up!"

Riku moved closer to me. "What will you give me back?"

I thought and thought. What will Riku want? "Any thing you want!"

Riku eyes widen. "Just for a book?" I nod. "Are you sure? What I want might be more then one book."

I nod again. "I trust you, Riku! You won't rip me off!"

Riku nod and took my hand as he went to pay for it. Ooh yeah! I get a new book! I love to read! But I left my glasses. Yes, I wear glasses and they make fun of me, too! I don't think it's funny! I'm not a nerd. Just thinking of it hurts my heart to know they really don't like me. He didn't let go of my hand and we walked back to the piers were the boot was. We broad and Riku gave me my book. I looked in it. I couldn't read it but there were pictures, which I can see. It was about Demons and Angels. I swear I think one of the demons looks like Riku and an angel looks like me. I didn't tell Riku though. He might laugh.

When we got home Kairi and Selphie were waiting. I said good-bye to Riku and hugged him for the book. The two demons dragged me to my house. The looked at my clothes and saw one boy outfit. I told them I wanted it. They left after seeing me in al the outfits and when they did I changed into my pj's. Which are just my boxers. And my hair stood the same! I sat down with the book and my thin black glasses and began to read. I like this book! They give you the really info. about the demons and angels. I think Kairi and Selphie are demons! In the book it says demons like to couture people. And they are! I heard the doorbell and got up. I walked over to the door and Riku was there with a DVD and chips. He smiled at me.

"You want to watch?" Riku asked.

I looked at the DVD and fixed my glasses. I nodded and Riku came in. I watched him go into the living room and up the DVD in. I sat next to him and he played the DVD. I felt his arm lay on my shoulder and I rest my head on his shoulder. I know he's just being a friend. Right? The movie played and I realized it was a horror film. He knows I hate horror! I'll get him back!

Riku looked at me smiling evilly. "You said anything."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll get you back!"

Riku smirked. "I doubt it." I felt his arm pull me closer. His head close to mine. "Don't worry." He whispered. "I'll stay until you go to sleep."

Then I looked at the movie. Hoping I won't scream like a girl.

/End chap/

Halo Sora: It's a little short.

Sora: Why is Riku like that?

Halo Sora: (Shacks head) You still don't get it?

Sora: I still don't get it.

Halo Sora: Well, next chap Riku will be with us in this like chat thing! So people Review!

Sora: Don't give her any ideas!

Halo Sora: Bye-bye! Until next time!


	3. I learn weird things

Halo Sora: Hello! I will introduce the cutest light blue hair boy! Yes, you got it! Riku!

Riku: (Lights hit him) Hey.

Sora: Why does he get an intro like that? (Glares at Halo Sora)

Halo Sora: I like him! (Hugs Riku) Nice soft hair!

Riku: (Sweat drop) umm…?

Halo Sora: Do the Declaimer, Sora! (Plays with Riku's hair)

Sora: Halo Sora does not own Kingdom Hearts. No shit!

Halo Sora: Okay! To the story!

/Cross-Dressing isn't Fun/

Last night was… horrible! Riku made me watch the whole movie! Damn him! I'll get him back! I'll get him back. I'm actually waiting for my mom to call. Reading in my safe house waiting for her to call. I'm in my stupid dress I picked. Kairi and Selphie came over to make sure I get dress. Damn them, too. I now hate girls! They're so mean to me! And they scare me, too. I heard the phone ring and I jumped from my bed running down stairs to the phone or… at least the real way was I jumped from my bed and fell down the stairs. But I'm okay! I ran to the phone and answer it.

"Hi, honey!" I heard my mom.

"When are you coming!" I asked. I know I was rude, but I can't take it here! They're killing me!

"Honey!" She yelled at me. "That's very rude!"

"Sorry." I asked sadly. I'm not really sorry though.

"I'll be back at the end of the month." She said.

What! At the end! NO! "Please, come earlier!" I begged.

"I'm sorry but Rin and I have a few more free day's."

If you must know Rin is my mom's girlfriend. Yes, she's a lesbian. I don't know why she had sex with my dad though. She said she doesn't want to talk about it. I don't even want to know.

"Fine." I said disappointed.

"Go to Riku's then." She said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Okay hon. Bye."

"Bye."

I sat the phone down and looked at the floor Damn it! It's not fair! They'll get away with this!

I walked back to my room and laid on my bad. I wanted this to end. I hated Kairi and Selphie and Riku! Riku for making me watch that fucked up movie and Kairi and Selphie to dress like a girl. Damn them all to hell! Well, Kairi and Selphie are from hell. Any ways! I didn't want them to bother me. I hate them and I'm not joking. They just messed up my life, now.

I lay on my stomach and looked at my book Riku gave me. Now, I don't want it. I heard the doorbell but I didn't move. The doorbell ranged more and more. I still didn't move. Fuck them! I don't need this bullshit now! I heard Riku yell for me. I looked at the door and heard the door break. I got up and walked to my door.

"Sora, get your ass down here!" Riku yelled.

I closed my door and locked it. Riku walked up stairs and knocked on my door hard. I lay on my bed and looked at my door. Riku haven't been in my room in years. That's good because I used to have stuff of Kairi's in here. Now that I don't like her I don't. I don't.

"Open the fucking door!" Riku yelled still banging.

"No!" I yelled back. "Leave me alone!"

"I'll break the door!" He threatened.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back.

"Open the door!" Riku yelled.

"Break it!" I yelled back. "And I'll kill you!"

I didn't hear Riku trying to come in. I heard his feet leave then come back. He then started to play with the doorknob. What is he doing? Then the door opened. I grabbed the first thing that came into my hands, the book Riku gave me, then I throw it at him. It hit his head and I jumped off my bed and went to my window.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked confused.

"If you come near me I'll jump!" I threaten.

Riku backed up. Good boy! Now stay away.

"Don't jump." Riku said and looked at my book I throw at him. I watch him pick it up and looked at me confused. "I thought you take care of books not throw them?"

"I don't want it!" I yelled at him.

Riku let it drop to the floor and looked at it. Then he looked at me. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the city, but I see you a little upset."

"A little!" I yelled. "A little is when I don't go threatening my life! I'm not a little upset! I'm…I don't know! But I'm not a little upset!"

"Okay!" Riku said a bit shocked. "I'm sorry!"

"Good!" I said and crossed my arms. "I'll go with you."

Riku eyes widen. "What?"

"Fine, I wont!" I said and looked the other way.

"No, I mean was you changed fast."

I looked at him with the corner of my left eye. "Then lets go."

I walked to him and he moved out of my way. Good! He knows not to mess with me now.

/Gothic City/

When Riku said he'd take me to the city I didn't think we'd meet his friends. Riku took me to a restaurant to hang with his friends. So here I am sitting next to Riku and Ed watching Roy and Phoenix making out. I see why Roy was pissed last time about Phoenix wanting to meet me. I looked at Riku and he was eating. Then I looked at Ed. She was eating. Then back to Roy and Phoenix. They were still making out. I looked at my food. I'm not hungry any more.

Riku looked at me and I looked at back at him. He smiled and I frowned. I sometimes think we're opposites.

"Ooh!" Ed said with interest. "Riku likes Sora!"

I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. That's not funny! Riku likes Kairi! I know that because we used to fight for her!

Ed smile disappeared and she looked at Roy and Phoenix who now aren't kissing.

"You're wrong, Ed." Phoenix said sighing.

"Yup!" Roy said giggling. "He likes…Ouch!"

Roy stopped and looked at Riku who had his eyes narrowing at him. Who does Riku really like? Selphie? But she's weird! And not Wakka or Tidus! If so Riku isn't the brightest boy on this planet.

I'm still confused! I have no idea what going on! What's going on?

"Umm…"I looked at Riku who got up and grabbed my arm.

"Lets go, Sora." Riku said and pulled me out.

"Bye, guys!" I yelled when we were almost out.

Riku didn't let go of my hand. He's really rude not to say good-bye. I mean they are weird and I said bye. That's something! I Mean I don't like to waste my breath on weirdoes. Kairi and Selphie are an exception. They're not weird they're very misunderstand bitches-from-hell!

"That's not very nice, ya know?" I said trying to sound cute.

Riku looked at me and smiled. "So? I wanted to show you something."

I was now confused again. We walked to the other side of the city. I think this the bad part of town. That or the whole city looks like that. Riku pulled me in to a pub. Yes, I call a bar a pub. It sounds better. More people should say that! Riku pushed me in the seat and two girls looked at me.

"Who's the bitch?" One with raven hair asked.

Why call me a bitch! I mean there is other words!

"She's Sora." Riku said.

The short girl with hot pink hair narrowed her eyes. "Sora is a boy, too?"

"This is the girl." Riku smiled. "She's like a sister to me."

"And the other one?" The raven hair asked with a smirk.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Shut up." Riku looked at me. "I'm going to work. Can you wait?"

I nod. Wow! He works at a pub! This is so cool! I can get beer! For free! Yes! Go me! I so rock!

Riku left and I was alone with the weird girls. This is now bad. The horror!

The raven hair smiles and sat next to me. The pink hair smiled, too. Ooh, scary.

"So, Sora." The raven hair asked smiling. "You Riku's girlfriend?"

I almost laughed. "Me! You most be joking!"

The pink hair nodded. "Yeah, Riku like's the other Sora."

Wait? The other Sora? That's me! Hold on… "What are you saying?" I asked.

The pink hair raised her eyebrow. "You mean Riku?" I nod. "Ooh! He likes cute boys! Sora must be a cutie! He talks about him all the time!"

"It makes me sick." The raven hair said with a face. "Sora this. Sora that! What the fuck!"

I looked at my shoes. Holy Crap! He likes me! I'm blushing about it, too! No! I like Kairi! Girls! Unless I like girls that have a flat crest and pees standing up…I shake my head mentally. Holy Crap!

"No way!" I said girly. "Sora is totally straight! He won't go out with Riku!"

"I know!" The pink hair said. "I told Megan that but she doesn't agree!"

"Because, Cleo, Riku gets what he wants." Megan said.

"Still." Cleo said. "Sora likes Kairi and Riku might scare off Sora and they won't be friends!"

"You got that right." I said almost laughing.

Cleo blinked. "Why?"

I blinked. Didn't she make that up?

"Yo Sora!" Riku yelled. I looked at him. His clothes were different. A lot more sexier. Wait…Oh shit! I blushed. "You can go home."

I nod. "Okay." I got up walked to the pub's door. "See ya."

Well…I learn weird things…

/end chap/

Halo Sora: okay! There!

Sora: Wow…

Riku: (smirks) Sora…

Sora: Um…(Runs)

Riku: Crap…

Halo Sora: um…Okay? Well, review!

Riku: yes! Must review! I kiss Sora! Tell her to do that!

Halo Sora: (sweat drops)…Bye...


	4. I love you! NOT!

Halo Sora: HELLO! (Smile)

Sora and Riku: …(Sweat drops)

Halo Sora: Thank You all for reviewing! And for that (Blows kiss) I might have Riku and Sora kiss! (Grin) But with a price.

Riku: Let's go on with the story…

Sora: Yes! To the story!

Halo Sora: (Evil grin) Who wants to do the disclaimer? I'm giving a big reward.

Sora: (Grabs paper) Halo Sora does not own Kingdom Hearts!

Riku: (Mutters) Thank the lord for that!

Halo Sora: I heard that…

Riku: (sweat drop) Um…

Sora: To the story!

Halo Sora: Not just yet…(Looks over reviews) Ooh, Yes, the one with the girl about the Sora picture. (Grin) I have one, and he's dressed like a girl.

Sora: What!

Halo Sora: And one for Riku kissing you…

Sora: What!

Halo Sora: Anyway don't like the person who called me that mean comment…That was very rude…And Let me see…I had it…

Riku: (Rolls eyes) Let's go to the story, then you can say your shit.

/Cross-Dressing isn't fun/

So I learn many things in my time. Much useful crap that is like the pizza info I got from Riku. Pizza is the only food with two 'z'. See how useful it is? Not at all. If you must know though, ever since I heard Riku likes me I figured a way to get back to him. Oh yes, this is going to get really good. I always grin at that. Which I am right now. It's so good I practically thought I was like Albert Einstein! I will get back at Riku with his only this he really loves!

I smirk which everyone tells me I look hot when I do so. Ooh god this is going to be so fucking good! I giggled at my thoughts. Wait…Giggled? Holy Fucking Shit! I'm turning into a girl! Please, God, don't let this happen to me so young! I frowned at myself. I got up and walked around my room and jumped on my bed. What now? I grin. Put project 'Heart break' into action! I got off my bed and ran down stairs. Just to say I'm in my girls' clothes with my black hoodie I got that say's 'Innocent' Hey, It's true. I sighed and walked to Riku's. I knocked on the door and heard yelling.

"I told you people to leave me the Fuck alone! I don't want your Fucking bodies in my fucking house!" Riku yelled. I can see he's very pissed about something. I knocked again. "I said…" He stopped when he opened the door. "Sora?

I grinned. "Who else silly beans?" I asked very cutely. I used my normal voice for my shitty plan.

Riku smiled at me. "I was going to the movies. You want to come?" How was he going to the movies when he's yelling at everyone?

I nodded but then frowned. "But I really wanted to stay with you, though."

Riku smirked. "Really?" He looked around. "I can call the other to say no."

"No, no, no." I said very fast. "We can go. Then we can hang out alone." I said with a smile.

Riku shrugged. "Sure. Let's go," Then he smirked. "You need you glasses four eyes?"

I growled. "Shut up."

Riku laughed and grabbed me by the waist. We walked to the pier and Riku let me go and took my hand. I held it and moved closer to him. He looked at me and smirked. I know what he's thinking about. Stupid little pervert. He really thinks he gets what he wants? Not this time…We sat down in the back and I look out the window, yes we're inside. I sat real close to Riku and he liked it. Just hope he'll like the next part.

/Gothic City, Movies/

We got to the movies and everyone else was there, too. Roy and Phoenix were making out and Ed was watching bored shitless. I do wonder how does it feel to kiss your own gender…Ewwwwwwwwwww! What Am I thinking? Okay just remember this is my plan. I sighed.

"Yeah, I hate it too." Riku said. "It's always perverted."

Sure you hate it… "Hmm…They must love each other…"

Riku nodded. "Isn't you cousin moving here?" I blink. I didn't know that. Riku shook his head. "Forget it." My cousin? Here? How didn't I get this Info! My cousin is coming! "Let's go."

"Sure!" I said with a big smile. We walked into the movies. There was some screams from the scary movies and laughter from the funny movies. Riku and I are going to get the food. So sex god and me went for the food. I order everything I liked. "I want large popcorn, large soda, and two bags of sour patches." I smiled at Riku, as he looked shocked. "What?"

"You eat so much and yet you're so thin." I blushed at that cause it's true. "That's cool. Unlike Selphie shit she needs to go on a diet." Riku smirked at that, I giggled though. Shit I giggled. "Oh, Sora you giggled?"

I growled at him. "Drop it."

Riku giggled at me. Dude! He giggled? Okay, this just got weird.

"Let's see." Riku took out his wallet and looked at it and blink. "Shit!" Riku examined. "You have to get ride of something." I pouted. "No. You would not win with those puppy eyes and pouting this time Sora. I pouted again and did my puppy eyes. Riku sighed in frustration. "Fine!" He paid for the food and the guy smirked.

"Your girlfriend got you whipped." He said.

"She's just fucked to much." Riku replied stilled pissed off.

He looked at me and I giggled. I gave him a peace sing and stuck my tongue out. "I win!" I said being a cute like.

"You owe me." Riku and passing my food.

"I owe you shit," I giggled. Fuck…The evilness of giggling! "Last time I did I was screwed."

Riku giggled as we entered the dark Movie Theater movie part thing, okay, where the movie is being shown. "You screamed like a girl."

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled. I saw Roy and Phoenix were making out. Well…It's dark. So they can. Ed was sitting there looking at the preview stuff and she looked kind of pissed about Roy and Phoenix making out. I would too. I sat near Ed and Riku sat near me. I placed my stuff down and Ed took my popcorn. "What are we watching?" Riku smirked. Oh no… "Nothing scary right?"

"Not really." Riku grinned evilly. "Something called the Boogie-Man."

"What!" I jumped out of my seat. "You're joking right?"

"No." Ed said and took my soda and sipped it. That's rude! She took it! "It's pretty scary."

"Scary my ass." Phoenix said and pulled Roy on his lap. "It's not even close."

"She's scared shit when it's dark and things pop out like the other Sora." Riku said with a big smirk. I growled at him. Bastard…

"Try it out, Sora." Ed said smiling and sipped my drink again. "I'll be here." No thank you.

"I hate you Riku!" I said and got up. He looked shocked when I said that. "I hate you!" I said again. I ran out of the movie thingy. I think this is going into plan.

"Sora! Wait!" I heard Riku yell. I ran harder. "Sora!" I need him to get me to make this work. Then Riku grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "Sora I'm sorry." I looked the other way. "Sora, please, I said I'm sorry."

I looked up at him since he's taller. Now to activate plan 'Heart Break'! "Riku." I said softly. I went brought my lips to Riku's and kissed him. Riku reacted like I thought. He kissed me back with more power. He's tongue licked my lower lip asking to enter. I wrapped my arms around him and opened my mouth letting him in. This feels so good. He's hand went up my shirt while our tongues fought around. I moaned into his mouth and moved closer to him.

Wait…

I pushed him off and he looked at he confused. I smirked at him. "You really think I like you that way?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't like you Riku. You're too mean and not my type, anywho."

"So why you kiss me?" He smirked. "You seemed to love it."

"Cause…" Why did I feel I loved it. Wait…Err…Shit! "Shut up!" I yelled at him. "I hate you and that's all! This is for all the times you made fun of me and laughed. So, I'm telling you I hate you!" I kicked Riku at his leg at ran out of the movies.

/Lost in Gothic City/

You would think I went home but no. I needed to stay away from them all. They get me angry so fast. I sighed and looked around. Where the fuck am I? I looked at one of the stores. Tattoos? Cool! I walked in and some guys looked at me then back to the thing they were doing.

"Umm…I'm lost. Can someone help me?" I asked scared. Hey, You'll be scared too.

"I can help you." The guy came from the back. He had long black hair with blood red eyes. He wore black shirt and pants with a red jacket. "I'm Vincent Valentines."

"I'm Sora." I said. Giving my last name is bad. I mean it's Hikari, but I'm a girl so no.

"Nice to meet you. Where do you want to go?" He asked with no expression.

"I need a place to stay." I said with a frown.

"Oh! Big Brother let her stay with us!" I looked where that voice came from. A girl stepped from where Vincent came from. She dressed in black and green with black and green hair. "Need a place? Stay with us!"

"Kimko…" Vincent said glaring at her.

"If you're okay with that." I said trying not to be scared. Damn his hot….Wait… "I have no money on me."

"OH!" She jumped making other things jump also. "I'll take you!" She ran to me and grabbed my hand.

Hopefully she doesn't bite….

/End chapter/

Halo Sora: Okay! A few more things…. (Thinks) OH! Next chapter is how Sora handles living with Vincent and Kimko. It was going to be part of this one but I thought…NO! MAKE THEM WAIT! (Giggles) Joking. I didn't want to write it know.

Riku: (Sniff sadly) Sora hates me! (Crying)

Sora: (Comforts Riku) I love you still.

Riku: (Grins)

Halo Sora: Okay….Umm…Contest! There is a contest! With this story and my other cross-dressing isn't fun Riku version. (Looks for the rules) CUT AND PASTE!

(Cutting and pasting)

Riku: (Scared) um…yeah…The rules. Read the chapter and the other story's chapter but the only the same number. Then which one gets more votes is winning then it goes on like that. We're seeing which Cross Dressing Isn't fun is better. SO!

Sora: My turn! (Coughs) Review all the chapters in this or the other cross-dressing isn't fun. The votes will be in her profile and or the stories.

(End of pasting)

Halo Sora: If you don't read it I'm fine with that. (Sniff) I'll just cry.

Sora: Review please! (Still comforting Riku)

Riku: (Still grinning and having perverted thoughts)


	5. IMPORTANT!

(crying) Whatever story this is I cannot write anymore! I'm soo sorry! My mother is talking the computer away from me! But if I do write more then you'll see….Oh….the D.N.Angel story with Envy talking with numbers like ph34r is called l33t or leet. Look it up….I'm soooooooo sorry about this. Until I move to my dad's then I cannot write. Sorry.

With love,

Halo Sora


End file.
